1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer diskdrives and, more particularly, concerns loading and unloading mechanisms for such disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers which are used extensively in homes and business conventionally include a monitor, a keyboard and a chassis called either the system unit or central processing unit (CPU). The system unit is a cabinet that contains many subsystems, such as a microprocessor chip, memory chips and ports to which other peripherals can be connected. Besides providing a convenient place for these components, the system unit also contains data storage/retrieval devices which are often referred to as drives. Drives are used to both store data onto and to retrieve stored data from various types of data recording mediums. In general, drives are labeled with their associated recording medium such as hard-drive, CD-drive, tape-drive or diskdrive.
Most of today's computers, including desktop, laptop, notebook and portable computers, are equipped with at least one diskdrive capable of reading data from or writing data to computer disks. Due to the portability of the disks, diskdrives have become extremely important components of computers.
A typical diskdrive includes a carriage that receives the disk and is movable into a position where information can either be stored or retrieved from the disk via a magnetic read/write head. The diskdrive also includes an ejection mechanism that, when actuated by the user, results in the disk being ejected out of the diskdrive. Typically, the ejection mechanism is comprised of one or more spring loaded members that engage with the carriage and disk so that when the ejection mechanism is actuated by the user, the disk is moved outwardly so as to eject the disk out of the drive.
The ejection mechanism is generally actuated by the user depressing a button on the front surface of the computer which results in the spring loaded member being released so as to propel the disk out of the front of the drive. However, unless the manufacturing tolerances are very tightly controlled, ejection mechanisms can eject disks at a variety of distances out of the front of the diskdrive. For example, some drives cannot eject the disk far enough to allow the disk to be easily removed by hand. Other drives may eject the disks so forcefully that the disk can land on the floor, which can inconvenience the user and even damage the disk.
Moreover, as the diskdrive ejection mechanism is used, the spring that is actuating the ejection mechanism can weaken over time, thereby resulting in the diskdrive failing to adequately eject the disk from the drive. To address this problem, the spring mechanism is often made stronger than necessary to compensate for the spring fatiguing over time to ensure that the disks are adequately ejected. However, this can result in the disks being too forcefully ejected from the drive.
One approach to the problem of inconsistent ejection of the disks by the diskdrive ejection mechanism is to impose stringent manufacturing tolerances on the springs and other components used in the ejection mechanism to ensure that the disks are properly ejected. However, this approach still has the difficulty of components becoming fatigued through use affecting the subsequent operation of the mechanism. Moreover, strict tolerances on component parts increases the cost and completely of these component parts and thereby increases the overall cost and complexity of the drive.
Thus, in the computer industry, there is a need to develop new diskdrives which are capable of providing convenient removal of the computer disks. To this end, there is a need for a diskdrive that controls the degree of ejection of the disk from the diskdrive without requiring as precise of tolerances be used to manufacture the ejection mechanism.